


Ngidam

by naterland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naterland/pseuds/naterland
Summary: Kalau omega hamil biasanya ngidam apa? (AtsuSaku)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 14





	Ngidam

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Birthday fic for Nia Issabela :p

Atsumu menggeleng terhadap barang yang di hadapannya. _'Gila, ini gila,'_ pikir Atsumu. Dia lelaki sejati, bertubuh bugar, kekasih impian seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi. Belum lagi wajah tampan yang membuat siapa pun jatuh hati. Harga diri sebagai pria tidak akan mati. Alpha dari segala alpha; ya, meskipun kalau berantem sama Osamu babak belur sih, tapi wajarlah, namanya juga berantem, pasti bonyok.

... 'Kan?

“Mau ya 'Tsum?” Kiyoomi pantang mundur. Dia sudah paham ekspresi enggan Atsumu, tapi dia melakukan ini karena bawaan adik bayi yang sedang di perut bukan kemauan terpendam Kiyoomi. “Atsumu?” Kiyoomi memajukan tubuhnya yang agak bundar, “ _please?_ Biar anak kita gak ileran,” sang Omega berusaha memelas. Berusaha menyentuh hati nurhani Atsumu.

Sang Kepala keluarga menelan ludah. Memindai pakaian yang disodorkan Kiyoomi. _'Gue gak mau, Omi,'_ lidah Atsumu kelu, dia tidak tega menolak. Demi janin di perut Kiyoomi, juga _Demi Tuhan Kiyoomi belum pernah selucu ini memohon kepadanya._ “Kalau gue pake gue dapet benefit apa?” Atsumu mencoba negoisasi.

“Pertama, kecupan dari Miya Kiyoomi. Kedua aku pakai himbo _sweater_ , tapi yang panjang lengannya. Gimana?”

“Sama pake rok ya?”

“Iya, sayang.”

Begitu saja bibir Kiyoomi menyentuh bibir Atsumu. Tidak ada sensasi mesra atau apa sesuai ekspektasi Atsumu. “Dah tuh, cepat ganti!” Kiyoomi mendorong bahu Atsumu, tidak sabaran menunggu suaminya ganti pakaian. “Nanti kita foto ya depan cermin,” Kiyoomi tersenyum tipis.

“Jangan...” Atsumu menelan ludah. “Aku enggak mau, sayang,” katanya.

“Cuma aku _upload_ di ig pribadi sayang. Gak aku apa-apain fotonya,” ucap Kiyoomi santai. “Cepet ganti gih, aku mau ganti pakaian juga.”

Atsumu menerima _backless dress_ hitam dari Kiyoomi. Dengan lemas pemuda cepak pirang itu menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti baju, sedangkan kamar dia dan Kiyoomi untuk Kiyoomi siap-siap kenakan himbo _sweater_ merah dipadu rok tenis hitam di atas lutut kesukaan Atsumu.

“Udah, sayang?” Kiyoomi menoleh tatkala pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sesosok tangguh memamerkan otot lengan dan punggung menggunakan _backless dress_ yang hanya selutut. Kiyoomi tersenyum. Ia memeluk punggung Atsumu. “Yuk foto?” Biasanya Atsumu akan tersenyum melihat Kiyoomi berpakaian ala wanita seksi. Apalagi kalau ditambah jepitan rambut seperti sekarang. Jangankan senyum, hati Atsumu sedang tidak bahagia. _Backless dress_ dari Kiyoomi terlalu ketat.

Sebab Kiyoomi sedang hamil, Atsumu tidak bisa melakukan adegan tidak senonoh. Sehabis sesi foto hanya berakhir tidur siang bersama di ranjang. Dengan Kiyoomi memegang setiap inci bisep Atsumu. Mengagumi dari jarak dekat, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil, menggigit tubuh Atsumu yang terekspos sebagai tanda Atsumu selamanya milik Miya Kiyoomi. Punggung Atsumu enak dipeluk dan usel. Kiyoomi mabuk aroma mint yang merebak dari tubuh Atsumu; ia mengusak dalam-dalam rongga penciuman Kiyoomi.

“Omi?” panggil Atsumu memastikan Kiyoominya tidak tidur.

“Kenapa Tsum?” sahut Kiyoomi.

“Udahan belum meluk punggung sama cium-ciumnya? Aku mau cium kamu juga,” kata Atsumu.

“Belom. Aku belum gigitin pahamu.”

“Aku mau cium muka kamu, Omiii,” rengek Atsumu.

“Jadi suami jangan berisik. Nanti dedek bayi di perutku nendang-nendang. Demo punya bapak kaya anak kecil. Gak mau ngalah sama dedek bayi.”

“Ya ampun, Omi,” Atsumu mencoba mengulum jemari Kiyoomi yang menempel di perutnya, tapi kemudian tangan lain Kiyoomi memukul keras kemaluan Atsumu.

Fin —nate.

## Share this post

Each published post has a secret, unique URL you can share with anyone. This is that URL:

Send it to a friend, share it across the web, or maybe [tweet it](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?related=writeas__,readwriteas&hashtags=writeas&text=Haikyuu+%C2%A9+Haruichi+Furudate%0A%0ABirthday+fic+for+Nia+Issabela+%3Ap%0A%0AAtsumu+menggeleng+terhadap+barang+yang+di+hadapannya.+%2A%26%2339%3BGila%2C+ini+gila%2C%26%2339%3B%2A+pikir+Atsumu.+Dia+lelaki+sejati%2C+bertubuh+bugar%2C+kekasih+impian+seorang+Sakusa+Kiyoomi.+Belum+lagi...+https%3A%2F%2Fwrite.as%2Fy36lnjd7dgdy4). [Learn more](https://guides.write.as/#sharing-your-post).

* * *

published with [write.as](https://write.as/)


End file.
